To Infinity and The Empire!
The "To Infinity and The Empire!" Pact was a non-aggression pact between The Infinity Alliance and The Shadow Confederacy Empire. It was signed on January 29, 2010 and became defunct on July 1, 2010 when the Infinity Alliance disbanded. Preamble: This Non-Aggression Pact is designed to encourage good relations between The Shadow Confederacy Empire (henceforth referred to as TSCE) and The Infinity Alliance (henceforth referred to as the TIA). It is designed to serve as a framework of trust and to serve in non-aggression and peaceful dispute resolution between TSCE and TIA. Article I: Sovereignty TSCE and TIA acknowledge their respective sovereignty and independence of each other, and shall treat each other with the according respect. Article II: Non-aggression in War TSCE and TIA agree that none of their members shall engage in war between each other. Article III: Illicit Aid To Attackers TSCE and TIA agree that none of their members shall provide Foreign Aid to a nation or alliance who is at war with the members of TSCE and TIA, or who are engaged in espionage against either alliance. Article IV: Inciting Others To Attack TSCE and TIA agree that none of their members shall encourage, bribe, solicit, or badger another nation to attack the members either alliance. This will include the use of multiple nations by one Real Life person. Article V: Espionage TSCE and TIA agree to not seek sensitive information belonging to, or pertaining to, the alliances party to this pact, and agree that if any such information comes into their possession they shall not disclose this information, even within their own alliance forums or other relatively secure means of alliance communication. Article VI: Safe Harbor To Enemies TSCE and TIA agree that none of their members shall harbor or hide the assets of the enemies of the other alliance Article VII: Dispute Resolution In the case of an attack from one alliance member against a member of the other alliance, the attacked nation may defend itself, and the attacked alliance may provide the attacked nation with Foreign Aid. However, immediate diplomatic contact has to be established to solve this conflict in a peaceful manner. The attacker must pay full reparations and may not ask payment for his loss in the battles. Other nations from either alliance may not enter the conflict until 36 hours after the initial attack and only if no diplomatic resolution could be found. Article VIII: Equally Binding TSCE and TIA agree that this pact shall be binding upon themselves and all their constituent members both full and potential, current and future. Article IX: Treaty Termination Official notice must be given 24 hours in advance should either alliance desire to terminate this treaty. The dissolution of either alliance, or their merger into a third party, shall make this treaty automatically null and void and no notice need be given. Signatures Signed for The Infinity Alliance: RedZero - Director of Infinity Central Zenith - Director of Infinity Global FA_Hayek - Director of Infinity Institute Elcanatureboy - Director of Infinity United and all of Her membership Signed for the Shadow Confederacy Empire: E.Grievous, The Emperor Shadow Lurker, Consul Vizier Sir Digbycc, Consul Commander PoFA, Braganza Category:Treaties of The Infinity Alliance Category:The Shadow Confederacy Empire